Dimeshipping - Rewrite the stars
by MonkeyLi
Summary: This is an "The greatest Showman" AU but focusing on Dimeshipping only! Scrooge as Phillip Carlyle Magica as Anne Wheeler Donald as P. T. Barnum (side couple) Daisy as Charity Hallett-Barnum (side couple)


"Believe me, Uncle Scrooge, you'll love it!" Sounded Donald's voice excited as he led his uncle into the large building where he had opened a curiosity circus. Of course with the financial support of that very uncle. Scrooge just rolled his eyes. "You always say that, nephew, when you had another "great" idea. I really don't know why I still support you. And then with curiosities, I don't understand what is curious about a person. No one is like the other anyway."

Scrooge McDuck was no longer the youngest and had seen and experienced a lot in his life, he could hardly be surprised or excited by anything. Except a full bankaccount.  
"This time it's different!" Asserted Donald as he led him to the grandstand from where you could see the ring. "There are not only eccentrics but also many great artists, all from different social classes. Reginald Bushroot, who is half duck half plant, Fethry who manages to make everyone laugh..." He pointed to the people. "My beloved Daisy who enchants the audience with her dance..." Donald got into a rapture but Scrooge still seemed to be uninvolved.

But suddenly a black figure shot out of the door into the ring. She flew on a broom, did a lap, made a backflip and flew up until she was on a level with the grandstand. She flew straight towards him.

Fascinated, Scrooge had watched, but now that she was so close, time seemed to stand still. As if in slow motion, he could see every detail. It was a woman in a black dress, her black hair fluttering behind her and shining like silk. But her eyes held him particularly captive. Also black as onyx but even in this short moment he could see a fire in them.  
She looked straight into his eyes and Scrooge held his breath. The encounter lasted only a fraction of a second until she somersaulted and turned off, but it was enough to enchant him. When he wanted to speak he realized that his mouth was hanging open and his cheeks were glowing suspiciously warm.

"Who... who was that?" He turned to his nephew, still completely amazed.

"Oh, that's our witch. She joined us only recently, I can't remember her name yet. She knows black magic, but seems to be quite nice. But whoever sees a witch immediately assumes the worst. That's the way it goes for many who have gathered here in my circus." Explained Donald casually and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't see the beauty of Magica because he only had eyes for Daisy.

But Scrooge could. For a moment he put a hand on his heart and felt it still beat faster. "Nephew, I've decided to stay a little longer and take a closer look at what I've invested in, show me everything." He couldn't leave until he had spoken to that mysterious witch. Donald was visibly pleased. "Gladly, I am happy that you finally acknowledge my talent. Come down with me, then you'll get to know some of the people."

But Scrooge was only interested in one person. Somewhat absent, he shook hands with all sorts of people. But his eyes scurried around and looked out for the witch. Where had she gone? Just as he turned around disappointed to continue following his nephew, who had already gone ahead, she suddenly stood right in front of him. His breath stopped for a moment and he had to swallow hard. Now that he had time to really look at her, she was even more beautiful. She was not wearing makeup as it seemed, except for a light green eye shadow. Her black thick eyelashes were natural and her black hair shimmered bluish when the light fell on them. She was stunning.

For a moment his eyes roamed along her body but quickly he caught himself again. But before he could express himself she took the floor. "You are new here. What are you performing?" Curiously she looked him straight in the eyes again. He cleared his throat and politely raised his top hat to greet her. "Good day, mylady. My name is Scrooge McDuck. I'm afraid there's nothing I can present on stage. I am Donald's uncle, I..." For some reason it was uncomfortable for him to admit that he contributed nothing but money. "... I financed his idea with the circus..." He cursed himself as he felt his cheeks turning red again.

To his relief the witch smiled delighted. "Oh, I've heard of you. Thank you very much, without your help this place would not exist and I would not know where to go..." For the first time she also seemed a little embarrassed. "But why should you be interested, forgive me for holding you up..." She wanted to turn around but quickly Scrooge grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" Escaped him unintentionally loudly.

She seemed frightened and fear appeared on her face. She looked at him with wide-open, panic-stricken eyes. He quickly let her go again. "Forgive me, I didn't want to startle you, just... please don't leave without at least telling me your name..." In his voice honest remorse sounded and his eyes looked at her pleadingly and shy. The witch relaxed again but her heart kept beating like wild.

There was something fascinating about this man. He belonged to the elite and was immeasurably rich. And if she was honest with herself, stunningly handsome. His age gave him dignity and his eyes shone full of zest for life.  
She had watched him all the time as he greeted everyone the director introduced to him, shaking hands with everyone where other people of his class turned away disgusted. She had hoped he was one of them, that he would now belong to the circus that he stayed here... But the way things stood, it was a miracle that he was interested in her person at all.

She moved her hair to the back. "You... you have seen what I am... a witch... so what does my name mean to you?" She looked at the ground, unable to bear gazing into his eyes. Did he make fun of her? Even if he had been nice to the others. She was a witch, a black witch. She had been hunted and despised by people of his class all her life.  
But Scrooge, who had already seen so much of the world, made no distinction. Convicted no religion. For him it was always fascinating to learn new things and at the moment he was interested in nothing but the woman before him.

"How could your name have no meaning for me? Now that I'm talking to you, that I've seen you fly. If riding a broom is anything like riding a horse, I know that true skill is required to show what you have just presented." Hesitantly he stretched out his hand to her and raised her chin so that she would look at him again. "There is no reason for you to lower your head, especially not in front of me. So please... your name?"

At his words she dared to raise her head again and looked directly into his soft smile that was directed at her. The spot on her chin where he had touched her seemed to glow, her heart now beating so loud that she was afraid he could hear it.  
"Magica..." She began to whisper, but as his beautiful eyes continued to rest so softly on her, she took courage. "My name is Magica de Spell. I come from Italy".

It made him angry to see how insecure she was. What had been done to her in her life? But he didn't want to concentrate on it now but to make her feel valuable. "Magica..." he repeated quietly. "That sounds beautiful..." He approached her one more step, his hands reaching forward as if he wanted to touch hers. With a beating heart he noticed that there was also a slight redness on her cheeks and that she also leaned in his direction involuntarily.

But before he could touch her, a loud caw was suddenly heard and a large bird plunged down and landed on Magica's shoulder with wide wings. Scrooge shrugged back in shock as the raven looked at him with wild eyes. But Magica smiled and stroked his plumage. "Here you are my dear." Apologizing, she looked at Scrooge. "I'm sorry, Ratface just wants to protect me. Normally nothing good comes out when people like you talk to me. Forgive me, I should really go. It's better if nobody sees us together. Especially better for you mylord."

She had already turned away but looked back at him once more. It was hard for her to go, she would have liked to know everything about this man, wanted to stay close to him. But she wasn't a fool, she knew he should never be seen with her in public if he didn't want to be disgraced. "Thank you again for supporting this project... see you again..." She quickly walked away. Ratface was still on her shoulder looking confusedly back and forth between her and Scrooge.  
She wanted to say "Farewell" but she couldn't get it over her.

"Goodbye..." A deep, longing sigh escaped Scrooge as he looked after her. He missed her already. A feeling completely unknown to him, he coped well with every kind of humans. But he didn't long for their presence as he did for hers...

While he was so lost in thought, a hand suddenly lay down on his shoulder and he flinched. "Hey Uncle Scrooge, where are you for so long? I thought you wanted to see the circus completely." Donald had become impatient when his uncle didn't follow him, good that he had just shown up. "I was talking to someone." Scrooge replied gruffly.  
Donald's eyes were shining that his uncle showed such interest in his people, he was infinitely proud of what he had built here and it was rare that Scrooge agreed with him.  
"Doesn't look like you to spend so much time on someone, who was it?" Of course, he couldn't help teasing him. Scrooge's cheeks turned red again, which fascinated Donald. "Magica..." Was the simple answer, at Donald's questioning look he added: "The witch..."

With these words he turned around and walked away, he did not see the need to initiate Donald into something he himself did not understand.

That night it was hard for him to sleep, his thoughts were circling around Magica, he just had to get to know her better. He was a little ashamed of it, surely it was unpleasant for a beautiful woman like her when he paid his respects to her. How old could she be? She didn't seem to be young. She was surrounded by the deep dignity of life experience, which was probably also due to her talent for magic. Did witches get older than humans?  
Scrooge McDuck had never thought of so much confused stuff before. Exhausted, he rolled to his side. When he finally fell asleep his dreams were filled with waving black hair and fiery eyes. What was wrong with him? Was it possible that the witch had enchanted him? The most unusual thing for him was, that he didn't care…

Magica wasn't doing any better. She lay in the bedroom with the others and stroked Ratface's plumage whom was sleeping peacefully beside her. Her thoughts consisted only of these soft eyes, of the winning smile. Never before had anyone looked at her that way, not even the other artists. Friendly though... but there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't define, that made her feel really good. She caught herself imagining herself stroking through his sideburns which looked so invitingly smooth.  
How might these gently smiling lips taste?

Shocked at herself she opened her eyes. There was no point in thinking about something like that. Scrooge was of the highest standing in society and she... was only a witch. But all reason did not help to banish the thought that she wanted to see him again. Maybe tomorrow she could find out something about him, about his life, to at least satisfy some of this desire...

In the morning she was up early and went to see Donald. Scrooge had mentioned that he was not only the donor but also the uncle of the director. She found him together with Daisy in the circus ring where they already made first preparations for the evening show. The presence of the other woman didn't bother her, she liked Daisy. She took a deep breath before she approached the two. With kind words of greetings she was received but it was hard for her to express her request.

But Donald looked at her so kindly that she seized her heart. "I... I was wondering if you could tell me something about your uncle... his life, his past..." A longer break "Whether... whether there is someone special in his life..." If only her cheeks wouldn't glow so much. "As far as I know Mr McDuck is highly regarded in society but... he seemed so different from the rest. He even spoke friendly to me..."

To her personal fortune, Donald was immune to all innuendos. But Daisy listened, she immediately understood what it was all about. Donald laughed only good-naturedly. "Yes, my uncle is one of the richest men in the world and is tycoon to a huge business empire. He may often seem a bit grumpy, but basically he has a good heart and is not snobby at all. That's because he always travelled a lot. He has seen almost the whole world and got to know different cultures. Thus he is always open to new things. I mean, proof of that is that he financed this project, even if under protest as always. My uncle is a man of honour!"

Magicas courage sank somewhat when she learned how much prestige Scrooge had. She never had a chance, nobody would tolerate her at his side. Nevertheless, she would have preferred to urge Donald to tell much more. Of course he had withheld the most important information from her. She went into it with embarrassment.

"When he travels so much... he certainly met someone in the process, didn't he?" Her eyes looked nervously back and forth between Daisy and Donald. Daisy smiled knowing but her fiancé still didn't understand. "But of course, my uncle knows people everywhere and has won many friends and business partners over the years!" Slowly Magica forgot that she was a good witch, the need to curse the man in front of her was huge.

Daisy also held a hand in front of her eyes, she decided to help the poor thing.  
"Has he found love among all these people, like the two of us?" She inquired with a sweet smile and put her arms around him. Donald turned red and smiled shyly. "No, as far as I know my uncle has never been in love with anyone. With him, it's all about adventure and business."

Magica didn't know if she should be happy about this information or if the last spark of hope was broken. Daisy smiled encouragingly at her. "As you know, there is a first time for everything!" She meant certainly.

"Why did you want to know all this about my uncle?" Donald suddenly asked full of innocent ignorance.  
Magica turned red again, but caught herself quickly. "I am also interested in new things..." She answered mysteriously and left the lovers alone again. She had the information she wanted. Donald's testimony had confirmed all her assumptions. Scrooge was something special, honourable and generous.

She couldn't prevent a few tears from running down her cheek as she realized how far away she was from him...

Actually Scrooge had planned to go directly back to the circus the next day. Unfortunately, important business kept him away until late in the evening when the show was long over. Too bad, he would have loved to see Magica perform. When he walked through the building he looked for her but she was nowhere to be seen. He was greeted friendly by all those he met but the one smiling face he missed remained undiscovered. Finally he ran into his nephew accompanied by Daisy on the way who was visibly surprised to see him again so quickly.  
"Uncle Scrooge, not that I'm not happy but, why are you here again? Just say you found real interest in my show? But unfortunately you are too late for that."

Scrooge hum and hawed a bit embarrassed. "Yes, you could say so... I'll watch your show next time, I didn't come out of the office today..." Uncertainly he scratched the back of his head. "Tell me, nephew... you don't happen to know where Magica is, do you?" Surprised, Donald's eyes widened. "Magica? Funny that you should ask for her of all people, you know she aswell..."

But suddenly Daisy gave him a push in the ribs and continued talking for him. "Magica wanted to perform an old witch ritual later, when the arena is empty and the night is on. A thank to the earth and the moon as far as I understood. Witches seem to draw their strength from these elements, so she has already gone to rest to be fit tonight. So if you want to stay and talk to her later, you're welcome to rest on one of the couches for that long."  
Daisy smiled knowingly but Scrooge didn't notice and Donald just kept looking at his fiancée confused.

A witch ritual that sounded really interesting and the prospect of seeing Magica again today confirmed his decision.  
"Yes, I think I'll accept the offer, thank you." Absent-minded, Scrooge turned around and went to the bedrooms, in his mind he was with her again long ago. With Magica. His nephew looked after him with his mouth open before he turned to Daisy.

"Can you tell me why you stopped me? I don't understand anything anymore." Daisy sighed, "I have no doubt about that... you can't tell anyone that Magica inquired about Scrooge, especially not himself!" She was still looking into a completely incomprehensible face. "But I didn't say anything bad about him..." Donald began timidly.  
"That's not the point, can you not imagine why she asked about your uncle?" Donald's facial expression was answer enough. She sighed again. "You know my love, maybe it's better that way, you'd be able to tell everyone about it." She smiled lovingly at him. Sometimes her fiancé really drew a mental blank, but he had an infinitely big heart and she loved him like nobody else.  
Tenderly she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, it's better anyway if the two of them talk directly to each other." Donald still didn't understand anything but he was happy that Daisy wasn't angry with him and gladly took her hand. "If you say so, Toots..."

Scrooge almost overslept. By the time he awoke it was already night and everyone had gone to bed. Quickly he jumped up from the couch and ran to the arena, hoping not to have missed her. Fascinated, he stopped at the entrance.  
The whole circus ring was illuminated by countless candles and a kind of druidic music sounded which reminded him of his home in Scotland. Where the melody came from, he could not make out. Maybe it was magic.

And then he saw her...

He hadn't noticed her right away because she was kneeling on the ground, her back turned towards him, but now she stood up and started to move rhythmically to the music. He called her name but she was completely focused on her dance and did not hear it. Her movements were graceful. Slow and energetic at the same time. Suddenly he felt like he was witnessing something very old and powerful. He felt out of place and didn't want to disturb her but he couldn't take his eyes off her and his legs ignored any orders to move.

Magica wore a black dress as usual, but this one was longer and fell loosely around her. Although it covered her body she looked very erotic as she danced. Scrooge felt a thick lump in his throat and his heart was beating fast and loud in his chest. He felt like he was doing something terribly forbidden when he watched her.

Suddenly something big, black came towards him and Ratface landed on his shoulder. Scrooge jerked together in shock but couldn't make a sound. Would the raven attack him for disturbing this sacred ritual? But the bird just tilted his head and looked at him for a long time. Then, completely unexpected, he puffed up his plumage contentedly and nestled his head to Scrooge's cheek. Magicas protector seemed to have come to the conclusion that he was no danger to her. He carefully stroked the bird's plumage as he watched his mistress dance.

An inner peace seized him. Suddenly he realized why he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
He had fallen in love with the mysterious witch. A feeling he had believed he was immune to. Sighing, he leaned into the door frame. Was there a way for him to get to know her better? Would she allow it?

Deep in his mind he hadn't even noticed that the music had ended until Ratface started croaking on his shoulder. He was startled and looked into the ring. Magica had now turned to him and stared at him with big eyes and red cheeks.

For a while none of them said a word. Suddenly fear was reflected in Magica's face and she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective way. With her head turned to the side, she closed her eyes as if expecting a beating. Hesitantly Scrooge walked towards her and carefully laid his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry if I disturbed something very personal, I wanted to talk to you but you didn't hear me and then..." He swallowed embarrassed.

"I just couldn't turn my eyes away anymore. I don't understand what your dance meant, but it was beautiful..." Scrooge hoped with all his might that his words would calm her. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and looked directly at him. It seemed as if she looked deep into his soul. A timid hope lay in her gaze.

Then she noticed Ratface on his shoulder. Scrooge smiled sheepishly. "Your raven seemed to have nothing against my presence..." As if he understood every word, the bird rubbed its head against Scrooge's cheek again before flying away and taking a seat on one of the trapezes. The clever familiar didn't want to disturb them.

"You didn't find my ritual strange or disturbing?" Her question was so quiet that he could hardly understand her. Carefully he stroked her cheek, giving her the opportunity to back away from him. Always afraid to go too far and scare her away. Maybe she didn't wanted to be touched by him.  
But for a short moment he could feel her leaning into the touch before turning her head away.

"Just because I don't understand something I don't find it disturbing, on the contrary I would like to know much more about it... and about you..."  
Why was it so hard for him to talk? Her mere presence robbed him of his mind. "May I...?" He finally added. She looked into his eyes again, her gaze was almost imploring.  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into... I am a witch..." She said that as if it would explain everything.

"Are you going to harm me?" Scrooge simply asked.

She opened her eyes in shock. "Of course not! I could never hurt you!"  
Scrooge smiled softly. "Then I see no problem. I won't force you to do anything I'm just asking you for a chance. Let's go out together, to the theatre. Tomorrow evening." Magica shook her head desperately although her heart screamed that she wanted to be with him. "If anyone finds out you're out in public with a witch..." While she was talking, her hands had clawed into his jacket.

"Who would see anything else in you but a beautiful woman? But even if, I don't care..." He released himself from her surprisingly firm grip. "I think I molested you enough for tonight. If you change your mind, come to the theatre tomorrow at eight, I'll be there." He took her hand and kissed it gallantly. "Good night, Magica." With that he went towards the exit, one last time he turned around and threw a winning smile at her before he finally disappeared.

Magica stood in the ring with a throbbing heart and looked after him. "Fool..." she whispered as she stroked Ratface, who had meanwhile taken a seat on her shoulder. A loving smile lay on her face and she felt a wave of happiness rising in her.  
This man was really something special, her instinct hadn't been lying when she first saw him on the grandstand yesterday. But that's exactly why she didn't want to harm him. She closed her eyes. She knew she would go to the theater tomorrow despite everything. Her selfish heart demanded to be with him.

It seldom happened that a witch fell in love, but if she did, she couldn't change it anymore...

Magica had never felt so nervous in her life. The seemingly omniscient Daisy had lent her a dress she could wear in the theatre and tied her hair to a fine bun. Her own witch clothes were mainly black and a spell wouldn't last long enough. Uncertainly she plucked at the unfamiliar garment. The dress was bright green and richly decorated. It was horrible. But she would stand out less as a witch and maybe Scrooge liked it.

Scrooge...

Only the thought of him made her smile. She wished she had accepted him yesterday, then he would surely have picked her up from the circus. She felt terribly alone in the lobby of the theatre surrounded by so many people. What would she do if he didn't show up at all? If he only allowed himself an evil joke with her? She tried to stay calm and breathe deeply. No, she knew she could trust Scrooge.

Suddenly a hand lay on her shoulder from behind. She flinched and turned around. There he stood in front of her. Dressed in an elegant, perfectly fitting tuxedo. The times before he had always been dressed up, but had also looked a bit tousled. A man who had a hard day's work behind him. But now every feather sat in its place and he radiated even more dignity and grace than he did anyway. She felt so shabby next to him. When she noticed that she was staring at him she turned away, embarrassed. Scrooge bent over so far that only she could hear his words. "I was afraid you wouldn't come. I'm so glad you're really here..." His voice sounded soft and as embarrassed as she felt.

Uncertainly she looked up at him again but she just couldn't bring out any words. Scrooge smiled understandingly and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Relieved that he didn't urge her to say something, she hooked into him. His warmth felt wonderful. Maybe she was allowed to forget for one evening as what she was born. "I have never been to the theatre..." She began timidly. "I'm sure you'll like it, and if not then we'll just leave again!" Scrooge said in a good mood and carefree. Magica smiled brightly and they began to climb the stairs together.

Just as she was beginning to feel safe, two men came towards them. "Mr McDuck, is that you? Of course it is. Good evening..." The man with the bowler on his head and the big glasses that had spoken suddenly stopped when his gaze fell on Magica. "Good evening, Mr Rockerduck. Jeeves." Scrooge greeted the two gentlemen back friendly before he too noticed the look. "May I introduce? This is..." But Rockerduck interrupted him. "I know what that is. Have you no shame at all? Supporting your nephew at this freak show is one thing. But parading around with one of those freaks, and this witch of all people. A scandal!"

Magica had heard enough, she let go of Scrooge's arm and walked away as fast as she could without running. At least some dignity she wanted to preserve herself and Scrooge. She heard him desperately calling her name but didn't turn around. Why did this fool want to stop her? If he acted as if she had bewitched him he might still be spared.

"Magica! Wait, please!" Scrooge called after her but she didn't listen to him. For a moment he just stood there and in him everything tightened with anger. With an ice-cold look he turned to his business partner again but his eyes shone suspiciously. "How dare you talk to her like that?" Disgusted he wanted to turn away from the horrified looking men and follow Magica, when John D. Rockerduck spoke again. "You forget your place, McDuck..." Stunned, Scrooge turned to him and said, "My place, John? If that's my place, I don't want to be a part of it." Then he turned away for good. He didn't care about any consequences, he just wanted to be with Magica.

Angry and deeply hurt Magica stormed into the manege, nobody but her was there. All had already gone to rest or were out. She took off the terrible dress until she wore only her undergarment, black and plain as she was used to. Then she pulled the bun out of her hair so that the black flood glided around her face. Now she felt better already. Deeply breathing, she sat down on one of the benches.

A little later she heard footsteps and Scrooge entered the ring. He took off the jacket of his tuxedo and carefully stepped towards her. "Magica, these are small-minded people and unimportant to it. Just a rookie and his secretary." He tried to grab her hand but she quickly pulled hers away. Sadly, he looked deep into her eyes. "Why do you care what they think?"  
In Magica's eyes seemed to be an infinite sadness and her voice was only a whisper but her gaze was firm. "It's not just them. You never had somebody look at you the way these men looked at me..." She slowly shook her head.

"The way everyone would look at us..."

Sadly she stood up and went into the ring, it hurt so much. Slowly Scrooge followed her, it was painful for him to see how much Magica must have suffered in her life. Couldn't he perhaps make her happy? "Magica... you know I want you... It's not a secret I try to hide and I wonder, if you don't feel the same way..."

She turned her back stubbornly to Scrooge. It was so good to hear those words from him but at the same time it was so painful to know that they could never be together. Suddenly she felt his hands on her waist and he gently turned her around. But he didn't hold her tight, always careful that she knew she didn't have to let him touch her.  
She didn't fight it. She was torn between his comforting closeness and her guilty conscience of dragging him to his doom. She looked into his eyes, never before had she seen such beautiful, gentle eyes. "I know you think the universe is against it, that it's not in the cards. But what if we can rewrite the stars?" He magically attracted her, she had to be careful not to get lost in that gaze. Tenderly he stroked her cheek as he spoke.

Her eyes now hung on his lips. Involuntarily they leaned towards each other. "Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find." His voice was tender but at the same time intense, drawing her into his spell. Even closer came their beaks to each other. Nothing she wanted as much as feeling those lips on hers but it would only make everything more complicated, she had to protect him.

Without Scrooge noticing, she stretched out her hand and cast a spell in her mind. Immediately her broom materialized in her hand. Exactly at the moment when she almost gave in she let it pull her out of Scrooge's arms and carry her into the air. Skillfully she swung herself on the broom and flew a few laps at a fast pace. Up here she was free, the rush of speed helped to cover her throbbing heart.

Equally surprised and admiring, Scrooge looked up at her from below. He loved to see her fly gracefully but wished she had stayed in his arms.

Only when she was sure that she had regained control over her feelings did she slide back down to him. "You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you?" Sitting on the broom she slung her arms around his neck and put her forehead to his. "I know you don't understand, you're not used to harvest contempt. Here in this circus everyone accepts me as I am and would accept us. But as soon as we go outside..."

She wrapped her arms a little tighter around him and buried her beak in his neck. Deeply she absorbed the pleasant, warm scent that emanated from him. After all, she was only allowed to be so close to him here and now. "Well, you have seen what happens..."

Suddenly she pulled him onto the broom and flew up.  
Shocked, Scrooge clung tightly to her but his face shone with excitement as the draft wind ruffled his feathers. She turned her head back and smiled at him. "You're one of very few people my magic doesn't scare." She leaned a little into his embrace and he tenderly put his head on her shoulder. When he looked down and the ring lay so deep under them while he didn't feel the slightest fear he understood her a little.

But since he lacked any idea of what it could be like to be despised by anyone, he saw the danger completely differently from Magica. For him, being with her was all that mattered, that way she would finally get the love she deserved and he believed he could protect her. While Magica had also decided to save him from this experience. She had fallen hopelessly in love with him. The thought that someone spoke to him like Rockerduck did to her today was unbearable for her.

It was amazing how similar they both were.

After they had flown laps for some while and enjoyed the short time together, Magica carefully put back on the ground. Scrooge's cheeks were red with excitement and his eyes shone, he lovingly put his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes. Magica did not avoid his gaze.  
"I want you, it's not a secret I try to hide either..." She began. Slowly Scrooge leaned forward a bit, never leaving her gaze. But shortly before their lips could touch she evaded slightly backwards. "But I can't have you. We're bound to break and my hands are tied."

With these words she wanted to turn around but Scrooge held her tight. "Magica..." he pleaded. But she only lowered her head sadly. "Please let me go, Scrooge..." It was clear to see how both were struggling with themselves. Finally the gentleman won in Scrooge and he released his embrace. Without another word Magica left the ring. As soon as he couldn't see her face anymore, tears ran down her cheeks. The pain was almost unbearable, but necessary to protect him.

Scrooge stood in the middle of the ring for some time and looked in the direction she had disappeared. Was that really their destiny? Couldn't they change the world to be theirs?

He tried to return to his business, he couldn't let it go, many jobs depended on McDuck industries flourishing. John D. Rockerduck had done his best to ruin his reputation. He would never learn to fight fair. Wherever Scrooge went, people stuck their heads together and whispered. Everyone in the business world seemed to know that he had been in the theater that night with Magica, with a witch. Rumors came that she had bewitched him to accompany her. But Scrooge was a popular man, even if it was only because of his influence and money.  
Many people approached him and inquired about his well-being. Whether he felt the aftermath of being bewitched. To each one he patiently explained that he had been with her of his own free will and that he would do it again. Most didn't understand him and just walked away shaking their heads about this affront. He wondered if he should give an official interview in a newspaper, but that would only draw more attention to Magica.

But despite everything, business went as usual. The people were snobbish but far too sluggish to reorient themselves. McDuck industries was and remained the contact for many needs. Scrooge was relieved, he could bear the disapproving looks himself, but didn't want to endanger his employees because of it. In the end, the scandal came to an end. Scrooge McDuck was notorious as an eccentric, perhaps going out with a witch was just another way for him to express himself.

But that only affected the rich and aristocrats of this city. Those people who also went to the circus to have fun. Those who, because of their wealth, searched for ways to distract themselves. But the hatred of the ordinary, worried citizens remained. Before and after the performances gangs of drunken people lingered in front of the circus, demanding that the "freaks" disappeared. Several times already there had been conflicts of which Scrooge did not even know. They were particularly hostile to the witch because they considered her the greatest danger…

He couldn't bear not to see Magica anymore, so he attended every show if possible just to see her from a distance. But always kept hidden in the shadows and disappeared before she could notice him. As much as his heart screamed, he didn't want to harass her, wanted to give her time, even if his thoughts revolved around nothing else but her.

If possible, Magica suffered even more from the separation. She knew it was best for him, but her heart just wouldn't accept it. She felt miserable, missed his closeness, his gentle gaze as if he had always been part of her life. She wished there was a magic potion to make her forget her feelings, but even if this possibility existed for humans, a witch could do nothing about it. Until the end of her life she would love him and never forget him.

The only ray of hope of her days was to catch a glimpse of him when he watched the performance. He thought he was hiding, but with her magical instincts she would find him among millions at any time. On the one hand she was happy that he didn't just give her up. That his feelings were deep enough. On the other hand she knew that it would only cause him suffering. She was ashamed of the thought that he would never stop loving her even though they couldn't be together.

At night she often lay in bed and cried herself to sleep.  
Neither Ratface nor Daisy could help her. Even Donald had understood what was going on. Sadly, every evening he saw his uncle standing in the audience with a longing gaze. Eyes only on Magica. He was thankful that Daisy and he belonged to the same stand even though he was ashamed neither to be able to help his uncle nor Magica.

Normally Magica stayed at the circus after the show so she wouldn't run into the rabble outside. So she was busy preparing a few things for an illusion spell to please people. When she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Contrary to all reason she hoped it was Scrooge and turned around with a fast beating heart. But she looked directly into the faces of some wrathful people.

"You cowardly witch hid long enough and spun your spells." The people looked around contemptuously but not without fear in their eyes, looking at her harmless utensils as if they could explode at any time. There was fear in Magica's face, but also the will to fight. She might not be a wicked witch, but she wouldn't let herself be overwhelmed without a fight. She spread her arms and sparks of magic sprayed at her fingertips.

But suddenly she was grabbed from behind and she felt something being put around her neck. Long chains of garlic. Immediately she felt her senses fade and her magic blocked. "We will rid the city of you and the rest of the scum once and for all. We finally want to know that we and our families are safe again". Magica staggered in the firm grip that held her. "None of us poses a danger to you..." She tried to argue, but it was clear that the fear had made people blind and deaf.

Before she finally collapsed under the effect of the garlic she could see how the people started a fire and disappeared content with their work. They roared and were sure they had done the right thing for the people. Helplessly she saw the building catch fire.  
Was that the end of her? Would she never see Scrooge again? At least he was free of her then. One last time his name on her lips she finally fainted.

Quickly the calls of fire in the circus rang through the city. Fortunately, most of the artists had been outside or were able to flee. They let the animals out of their cages so they could flee aswell.

Dumbfounded, everyone gathered in front of the building and watched helplessly as their dream and home went up in flames.

This evening Donald and Daisy had planned to cheer Scrooge up a bit and keep him company. They strolled through the streets as the news of the fire reached their ears. For a moment nephew and uncle looked at each other in horror, then Scrooge ran off, Donald after him. Please, please be safe Magica, prayed Scrooge as he ran so fast that his body almost gave way under him. Arriving at the circus he was relieved to see that everyone was outside at first. Panting, Donald reached the goal only shortly after him. "Is everyone safe?" He called into the crowd of his people.

Scrooge had long searched the rows of fearful faces with a panic-stricken look. "Magica? Where's Magica?" He screamed. Ratface was present and sat on Fethrys shoulder, but no sign from his mistress. Everyone looked around searchingly, but she was nowhere to be seen. Determined, Scrooge turned to the burning building. Donald, who immediately suspected what he was up to, tried to stop him. "Uncle Scrooge, that's way too dangerous, don't do it. If she's really still inside then..."  
...You can't help her anyway, he ended the sentence in his mind. It was a tragedy, but what good was it if his uncle gave his life while trying in vain to save her?

But Scrooge did not pay attention to him. When Magica died, his life was over anyway. He discovered a bucket full of water and poured it over himself before running into the roaring flames. His nephew's shouts sounded shrill behind him, but he wasn't afraid for himself, only Magica was on his mind. Loudly he shouted her name as he desperately dodged falling parts and tried to escape the fire. He knew that at this time she normally worked in the ring and fought his way there. Finally he found her lying right there on the ground. The fire had not yet penetrated through the sandy ground, but she did not move.

"Magica! MAGICA!" Scrooge could barely breathe because of the smoke but it didn't matter. Panting he knelt down in front of her and lifted her onto his arms. Confused, he saw the garlic around her neck and tore it down quickly before running off with her in his arms. Meanwhile the heat and smoke had become almost unbearable. He swayed a bit on his legs but was not allowed to give up.  
Once he stumbled and barely managed to catch himself, Magica came briefly to consciousness through the jerk. With dull eyes she looked up at him. "Scrooge... you're here..." She whispered but then lost consciousness again. But the certainty that she was alive spurred Scrooge on to new heights.  
Totally exhausted he finally staggered out of the building and was immediately greeted with joyful shouts and tears. "Quickly, she needs a doctor, she must have inhaled a lot of smoke." He gasped insistently.

Magica was quickly taken to the hospital in a carriage. Scrooge did not leave her side. He reluctantly let the nurses take care of his burns but he wouldn't let Magica out of his sight for a second. The sand had saved her from the worst, but the heat and the way outside had caused her to get burnt. Her hair was partly charred and her face smudged with soot. He didn't really look any better himself, but he didn't care. For hours he sat at her bedside holding her hand. She hadn't woken up since that brief moment in the circus.

After a while Donald and Daisy came to him and told him what had happened. The police had picked up the euphorically celebrating gang of arsonists. In Scrooge, everything contracted painfully when he heard that these people had tried to kill Magica. "That's why garlic was hanging around her neck... so she couldn't defend herself... those bastards." He became quite sick with hatred. The gang was lucky that they were now in prison or else he had personally settled the score with them. He would see to it that they would never again be able to gain a foothold in this city... But first of all it was more important that Magica awoke. He sent his nephew and Daisy away, they didn't have to see him breaking emotionally. Tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at Magica's face.

"Nothing can keep us apart, you are the one I was meant to find..." He whispered tenderly. If she ever woke up he would try again to convince her that they would both be able to rewrite the stars together. That they were meant for each other...

Late the next day Magica gave a soft moan and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Scrooge sitting on her bed slumped down and sleeping, but holding her hand firmly in his. For a while she looked at his sleeping face and their entwined hands. Slowly the memory of last night came back. These people had tried to burn her alive but Scrooge... Scrooge had saved her.

This fool, this careless, stubborn idiot...

"Scrooge..." She whispered his name so as not to startle him. Immediately he opened his eyes and looked directly into Magicas. He needed a short moment to realize that she was really awake, then a liberated smile spread across his face and tears of relief shot into his eyes. But before he could say anything, Magica had raised herself up and taken his face in her hands.

"Fool..." she declared one last time before she caught his lips in a deep kiss. Scrooge immediately sank into the touch and wrapped his arms around her slim body. He never wanted to let go. Again and again he kissed her. For now he didn't care that she did this out of gratitude. He enjoyed holding her in his arms as long as he could.

The doctors and nurses gave them disapproving looks, but they didn't mind. At that moment, there were only the two of them.

After a long while they separated from each other but Scrooge couldn't stop caressing her and rubbing their beaks tenderly together. He sighed deeply. "You want me to stop, don't you? This kiss... it was just gratitude, am I right?" Reluctantly he retreated a little from her. Immediately he missed her warmth. Magica looked into his eyes in silence for a long time. "You idiot risked your life for me, see how you look. All tousled and charred..."

She wanted to be funny but suddenly she burst into tears and threw herself into his arms. Protectively he held her tight and stroked her back. "These people really wanted to kill me, Scrooge. Without you I... I would be..." She couldn't pronounce it.

"But I was there..." Scrooge replied calmly. "And I will always be at your side if you allow me. I want to be all yours as long as you are all mine." He caressed the tender feathers in her neck. Then he leaned back a bit to look into her eyes.  
"The circus is completely burnt down, but I will help my nephew rebuild it. You always have a place there when you want to go back but..." He hesitated for a moment. "If you want, then come with me, to my place. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you let me..."

He couldn't help but kiss her tenderly once more. Immediately she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. Then he looked deep into her eyes again. "I love you Magica..."

Begging he looked at her. She returned his gaze without shyness. "If you really still want to take the risk..." Again there were tears in her eyes, but this time they were tears of joy.  
"Then yes, let us rewrite the stars. Together!" Stormily she kissed him again. "I love you, Scrooge. I want to be yours forever!"

There were moments in your life when you were so happy that all words were missing. For Scrooge such a moment had come. He stood up and lifted Magica onto his arms to be able to hold her even tighter. He laughed and cried with joy at the same time.

Suddenly a timid clap sounded behind him and then all the doctors, nurses and patients present joined in. Surprised, they looked into each other's eyes. Then they laughed happily and laid their foreheads against each others.

Together forever.


End file.
